


Practice

by Chewiethedoggo



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Writing Exercise, Writing practice, practice, yea im using this to practice writing angst/injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiethedoggo/pseuds/Chewiethedoggo
Summary: Gore/Injury writing practiceNO CHAPTERS YET!!





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> i made all the among us colors have like personality and stuff for a fan game I was making, but writing is a lot of work

**Character Info:**

* * *

**Pronoun Sets:**

She/Her = She/Her/Her/Hers/Herself

He/Him = He/Him/His/His/Himself

They/Them = They/Them/Their/Theirs/Themself

Zi/Zir = Zi/Zir/Zir/Zirs/Zirself

Ve/Vir = Ve/Vir/Vir/Virs/Virself

It/Its = It/It/Its/Its/Itself

Ba/Bas = Ba/Bas/Bam/Bams/Bamself

* * *

_Green_

Tiaesti (Tia) || She/Her || Engines/Security

Age: 24  
Birth: 28th Jun 2860  
Star Sign: Cancer

Height: Average  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Distinguishing Feature: A birthmark on her forehead

Words to Describe Her: Energetic, Cautious, Standoffish, and Sly.

* * *

_Brown_

Don || She/Her/Ve/Vir || Weapons  
  
Age: 29  
Birth: 30th Jun 2855  
Star Sign: Cancer  
  
Height: Average  
Hair Color: Purple, naturally copper  
Eye Color: Green  
Distinguishing Feature: Glasses, and a tattoo on her arm.  
  
Words to Describe Vir: Observant, Generous, Over-bearing, and Reckless.

* * *

_Blue_

Diomedes (Dio) || He/Him| Resources  
  
Age: 26  
Birth: 29th Sept 2858  
Star Sign: Libra  
  
Height: Below Average  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Distinguishing Feature: Prosthetic Arm  
  
Words to Describe Him: Loveable, gentle, Dumb(common sense) Nature Obsessed.

* * *

_White_

Tyrone (Ty) || They/Them || Shields  
  
Age: 21  
Birth: 28th May 2863  
Star Sign: Gemini  
  
Height: Very Short  
Hair Color: Mouse Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Distinguishing Feature: Prosthetic Eye  
  
Words to Describe Them: Bright, Entertaining, Lazy, and Ignorant.

* * *

_Red_

Aino || She/He/They || Admin  
  
Age: 23  
Birth: 28th Aug 2861  
Star Sign: Virgo  
  
Height: Average  
Hair Color: Golden (bright red tips)  
Eye Color: Blue  
Distinguishing Feature: Her Hair  
  
Words to Describe Him: Exciting, kind, Materialistic, Show-Off

* * *

_Orange_

Faros|| They/Them/He/Him || Janitor  
  
Age: 25  
Birth: 11th Dec 2859  
Star Sign: Sagittarius  
  
Height: Above Average  
Hair Color: Grey  
Eye Color: Brown  
Distinguishing Feature: A birthmark on his neck  
  
Words to Describe Them: Friendly, Creative, Malign, and Tolerant

* * *

_Lime_

Ratri || Any || Communications  
  
Age: 30  
Birth: 12th May 2854  
Star Sign: Tauras  
  
Hair Color: Golden (Naturally Grey)  
Eye Color: Blue  
Distinguishing Feature: His eyes always have a stoic look.  
  
Words to Describe Them: Articulated, Considerate, Boring, Rude.

* * *

_Purple_

Ifer || Zi/Zir || Doctor  
  
Age: 28  
Birth: 11th Oct 2856  
Star Sign: Libra  
  
Hair Color: Auburn  
Eye Color: Brown  
Distinguishing Feature: Glasses  
  
Words to Describe Zir: Inspiring, Smart, Selfish, and Dull

* * *

_Cyan_

Riwave || He/Him || Captain  
  
Age: 33  
Birth: 13th Aug 2851  
Star Sign: Leo  
  
Hair Color: Goldish Grey  
Eye Color: Blue  
Distinguishing Feature: A badge he always wears  
  
Words to Describe Him: Considerate, Brave, Strict, and Over-protective.

* * *

_Yellow/OC_

Cam || It/Its/He/Him/Ba/Bas || Electrician  
  
Age: 26  
Birth: 14th July 2858  
Star Sign: Cancer  
  
Hair Color: Multicolored (pastel red, orange, yellow, pink, purple)  
Eye Color: None (doesn't have eyes)  
Distinguishing Feature: Not Human, also like 4ft 9in (he's like a slime creature? I got some lore about its planet that I might drop)  
  
Words to Describe It: Careful, Quiet, Calculated, and aloof.

* * *

Black

N/A (I haven't written background for this character yet. When I do this will be updated)

* * *

Pink

N/A (I haven't written background for this character yet. When I do this will be updated)


End file.
